All My Chess Pieces
by Kuudere Violinist
Summary: Five years after the war between the Solar Empire and the Lunar Republic began, six former best friends deal with the war coming to a head and the realization that they will have to face each other on the battlefield. But five years can change a person and everything these friends thought they knew may just surprise them. Cover image is not mine and is only temporary.
1. Chapter 1

The whispers of soldiers echo through the gold-gilded hallways as she walks by, her heels sounding on the marble floor with an imperious click.

"I've heard she's killed over a hundred men in the past year."

"No, I've heard she killed over a hundred men just in the First Battle!"

"She's only twenty-two and she's already killed that many?"

"Younger than most of us, and yet we're all terrified of her."

"You know that Solomon the Terrorizer guy? The one from P.A.R.T.Y.? The one that she killed? I heard she just looked at him with those eyes of hers and he fell to his knees and begged for his life."

"If I were him I would. It's near impossible to look her in the eye. Piercing violet. Not gray, but actual violet. They sear into your retinas like fire and cut your pupils like ice."

"Really? I've always been to scared to look at her eyes. A friend of mine fainted after seeing them, and for weeks after, he had nightmares about her."

"Doesn't surprise me- Shoot! She's coming! Shut up and stand at attention!"

The aforementioned woman -girl really- strolls past the whispering soldiers neatly without so much as a glance in their direction, leaving nothing but a trace of violet perfume echoing from her jet-black hair. Every click of her heels silences more and more whispering soldiers, every one of them turning to stand at attention.

It is only when she's made it to the end of the hallway that she stops. Each soldier mentally sucks in a breath, hoping she isn't angry.

"At ease, soldiers," she says in a silky voice like snakes hidden in syrup, a voice that makes chills run down each soldier's spine.

Even Charles Georgetown, the most headstrong, authority-disrespecting cadet, -who was also a good five years older than her- sweats nervously at her voice.

Despite her words, they stay alert until she exits the hallway, upon which every soldier breathes a sigh of relief, collapsing on the floor in gratitude to have survived that encounter.

Each one would ponder that event for days, hoping they did nothing to anger her. She is the second most feared person in the entire Empire. No one crosses her. No one dares. And the woman who causes this much fear?

Her name is Brigadier General Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight strolls away from this particular hallway with a sense of pride. It's been five years since this war started and yet, she never grows tired of having her underlings quake in fear at her approach. However, their approval doesn't really matter to her. Not as much as the approval of the one person who matters.

Twilight turns through another hallway and walks to the end of it, where an ornate gold door stands. Already standing at the door is a short brunette with a rumpled creased uniform, unbrushed hair, and baggy eyes. Twilight frowns. How could she possibly even think of showing up to this meeting looking like that? Twilight has meticulously brushed every strand of her on her hair a hundred times and she'd ironed her uniform that very morning. They are about to have a meeting with the only important person on this planet. One would think this girl would put more effort into the way she looked. Twilight shakes her head and strides towards her briskly.

"Rainbow" She calls harshly, striding towards the Admiral.

The girl, Rainbow, snapped her head up.

"Twilight!" She calls nervously, "Is something wrong?"

Rainbow twiddles her thumbs anxiously.

"No," Twilight says calmly, "Other than the fact that you looked like you crawled of hell.

Twilight's voice rises, "Rainbow! You cannot afford to look like this for a meeting with _her!"_

Rainbow hurries to smooth her hair and her skirt.

"I'm sorry," she says, "It's that damn Lunar Republic. They destroyed another set of missiles yesterday."

Twilight frowns, "Soon those pests will feel the might of the Solar Empire, and they will be exterminated."

Five years ago, the two princesses Celestia and Luna ruled peacefully together. Then, they started arguing on different laws, and how things should be done. One day, Luna decided she'd had enough, and she revolted. All those who believed she was right fled with her into hiding and became the Lunar Republic. All those who believed Celestia was right joined the military of the Solar Empire.

Rainbow's face falls. She opens her mouth to say something but decides against it and shuts it.

"That's harsh Twilight," a Southern twang rings out behind them.

Both girls whip around as Lieutenant Applejack strides towards them. Even the assurance of Applejack's neatly combed blond hair cannot deter from the statement she'd just made.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asks, though she clearly knows the answer to her own question.

"You know very well what I mean," Applejack answers, "Rarity? Fluttershy? _Pinkie?"_

Twilight flinches at each name, but at Pinkie's, her face darkens and her fists clench.

"Those are just names from my past," she answers coldly, "They mean nothing to me."

Rainbow's face falls.

"Twilight," she says softly, "You can't mean that."

"I can and I do," Twilight answers harshly, "Now come on. It's time."

Twilight knocks on the huge gold door.

"Come in," a silky voice says.

The three girls enter. The gold ornate door leads to a large equally ornate office with gilded paintings, priceless artifacts, and a mahogany desk in the center. Sitting at the desk is Princess Celestia, sovereign to the Solar Empire and the most feared person in the Empire. All three girls fall into a bow.

"I have grave news," Celestia says, "Those three renegade girls we discussed earlier? Well, it appears they have joined P.A.R.T.Y."

P.A.R.T.Y. stands for People After Radically Tubular Yays. They are a rogue mercenary group that is known for brutality and no mercy. Their main goal is to make the world "fun". They are not sided with either the Empire or the Republic, but get rid of any person that they believe is "not fun".

Twilight notices Applejack and Rainbow stiffen. The three renegade girls are comprised of Applejack's sister Apple Bloom, Rainbow's adoptive sister Scootaloo, and their former friend Rarity's sister Sweetie Belle. Twilight knows that they are thinking about what she made them do the day that Luna revolted. The day known as the First Battle.

Celestia bowed her head, "I'm deeply sorry."

Two seconds passed in silence before Celestia lifted her head and forgot the matter entirely. It was clear she didn't see this as something important. Celestia's casual attitude to the matter did not go unnoticed, and Rainbow and Applejack exchanged looks that Twilight hoped to God Celestia didn't see.

"In other news," Celestia said briskly, "I have received word that the Lunar Republic plans to attack the missile shelter in Manehattan in two days time. A full-out raid. I'll leave the counterattack plans to you. Do not fail me. You may leave."

This abruptness did not surprise any of the girls. That was how Celestia operated. Brisk and to the point, because she had other things to do.

As the girls walked out of the office, Twilight stalked ahead of them.

"Twilight, about earlier-" Rainbow started.

Twilight whipped around, her famous purple eyes flashing.

"Don't," she growled, "That's a period in my life I don't care to remember."

And with that, she stalked off, her head held high.


	2. Chapter 2

_She falls backwards, barely registering the bullet holes in her chest, or the blood soaking out of them._

 _All she thinks of is a chess piece, a black knight, crashing to the floor._

Rarity awakes with a start, dripping in sweat, to an alarm clock. She remembers what day it is. She gets up quietly and wakes her best friend and fellow admiral Fluttershy. Fluttershy's baby blue eyes flutter open then cloud with worry.

"It's time," Rarity mutters grimly.

With a sad sigh, Fluttershy gets up.

Two hours later, Rarity, Fluttershy, and about five other men are boarding on a helicopter. Each person individually wondering why they couldn't have brought more men. Rarity thinks back to the conversation they'd had with Luna when she'd ordered them on this mission.

 _"It's a missile shelter in Manehattan. Raid it. I want you to kill guards, blow up missiles, tear the whole place down if you want. Just make sure they can't recuperate anything from the place. You can take five men total, and you're going by helicopter. I'll leave the rest to you."_

 _"But Luna, five men for an all-out attack? This'll never work!"_

 _"Have faith that it will."_

 _"But-"_

 _"No but's. Just do as I say."_

 _"...Yes ma'am."_

Luna is usually so good at strategy, and Rarity doesn't understand how this half-baked plan will possibly do them any good. Rarity snaps out of her thoughts when she hears quiet sobs emanate from the back of the helicopter. It's one of their soldiers. He has his face in his hands as he cries. Rarity strides over to him. She must keep morale high. She pulls his hands away from his face and looks him dead in the eyes with two piercing dark blue eyes.

"None of that," she says gently but firmly, "We will be okay."

The soldier shakes his head.

"Look around you," he says, "None of us are getting out of there alive."

At this all the men and women collapse in sobs. Even Fluttershy's eyes are misty.

Even though this is hardly the time, Rarity feels a rush of pride for Fluttershy. Before the war, Fluttershy would have hidden in a log and sobbed until she was dead if she'd had to be in a war, but now, she is one of the most courageous people Rarity knows. Rarity supposes it's the same for herself. Before the war, she would have been far too much of a priss to fight. Now she doesn't even feel the blood of others or the mud from the ground whenever either splatters onto her. It's odd what five years can do to someone.

Rarity looks around her at the sobbing soldiers. She has to do something. Even if she doesn't know what, she still has to do something. Rarity marches to the front of the helicopter.

"Listen up!" She shouts.

Everyone turns to look at her. Shit, what now? Rarity's mouth goes dry. She'll have to wing it.

"Um, you all remember the First Battle right?" She blurts.

Everyone starts tearing up again.

Shoot. That was a bad idea. Rarity panics and clenches her sweaty palms. She tries to steer the conversation towards Luna, someone they all revere, even if she still doesn't know where this is going.

"Um, I mean, you all remember joining the Republic right?" She says, "Why did you?"

Soldiers turn to look at her. Rarity wipes her hands on her pants and makes her voice stronger and louder.

"Why did you?" She says, "You could have had a grand luxe life in the Empire, so why did you choose the Republic?"

She looks around the helicopter, "Anyone want to tell me?"

"Because Celestia is corrupt and immoral," one girl tentatively says.

"Because Luna cares about us," a boy spoke out.

"Because Celestia is power-hungry," another girl shouted.

Answers started popping up.

"Because I want a good future."

"Because I want to do what's right."

"Because I care about my country."

"Because this is the kind choice," Fluttershy spoke up.

Rarity smiled at her gratefully.

"Exactly!" She said, her voice becoming confident and sure, "We chose this life. We chose our princess. And you know what that entails. Doing what she asks, because we know that what she wants will ultimately make a better Equestria!"

She looks at the men. They are looking more confident now.

"But there's still a strong chance we'll die," one says timidly.

"And if we do die?" Rarity says, "Then we die with honor! We die proud men and women of the Republic! We die heroes! FOR THE GLORY OF THE REPUBLIC!"

"FOR THE GLORY OF THE REPUBLIC!" The soldiers cheer, and now instead of sitting in somber silence, they chatter about strategy and weapons and how they'll survive.

Rarity walks back to her place by Faith, smiling.

"That was amazing," Faith says.

"Thanks," Rarity smiles, "But I mostly just winged it."

"Still," Fluttershy says, "That was great. You're a natural leader and a natural soldier, unlike me."

Fluttershy always has this attitude of feeling like she's not good enough. She feels that her timidity and fears make her weak, and therefore she just slows everyone down. Sometimes she falters when she has to show leadership, but that's just because she has talents in different areas, such as strategy and spying.

Rarity sits beside Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, that's not true."

Fluttershy shakes her head, "Too many failures on my part. I don't know why Luna bothers sending me at all."

"Because we need you!' Rarity exclaims, "We need your brilliant mind! You are better than anyone at strategy and everything that requires a good strong mind to use! Don't ever forget that."

Fluttershy smiles slightly, "Thanks Rarity."

Her smile drops and she rushes to the window, "We're here."

Rarity, Fluttershy, and their soldiers touch down on the roof of the missile shelter. They begin to carry out their plan. They place as many bombs in as many places as possible. There's a sense of panic in Rarity's stomach. "Hurry, hurry," she thinks. She places her last bomb. Now all that's left is for Fluttershy to activate them. She just has to go find her.

"Rarity!" She hears a voice call.

Fluttershy races towards her, "Did you forget to turn on your communicator?"

Shoot. Rarity realizes she has.

"Turn it on," Fluttershy urges.

Rarity flips on her communicator and listens to several audio messages. Most are cut off right before the end.

"Where are you? We got ambushed! They took us to a jail near by. We're being held in Detention Block Number 4-"

"That's Detention Block Number 43-"

"Number 435-"

"4356-"

The last is just static. Rarity looks at Fluttershy with wide horrified eyes.

"We've got to go save them!" Rarity starts to run towards the helicopter.

"You're not going anywhere," a silky smooth voice calls.

Rarity clenches her fists. She knows that voice. She knows its condescending tone, it's high lilt, it's smooth ease, it's poisonous undertones.

"Twilight," she whispers.

She whips her head around, only to come face to face with a league of men pointing rifles at her with Twilight at the head.

"Miss me?" Twilight purrs.

Rarity opens her mouth, but Fluttershy elbows her and gives her a warning look. Rarity sighs and slowly sticks her hands in the air.

"Good," Twilight says, "Now, I have orders to take you two back alive, but I'm sure once she's tortured you enough, Celestia will let me be the one to get rid of you."

Twilight smirks cruelly, "You won't see the end of the month. Now come o-"

Twilight's sentence was cut short by the commotion behind her. Several Empire men were dropping like flies to the ground, their skin burnt to a crisp. Burnt. Oh hell no. Rarity turns, and just as she suspected, there's the infamous redhead demon with her equally infamous flamethrower cocked in front of her.

"Pinkie Pie," Twilight growls.

Rarity feels sick in her stomach. Pinkie has earned notoriety as the ruthless leader of P.A.R.T.Y., a terrorist group that was gaining vast amounts of power. If the Empire and Republic weren't careful, there would be no war because P.A.R.T.Y. would take over, end of discussion.

There's a commotion now. People are screaming and running and trying in vain to shoot Pinkie. But even through the commotion her voice can be heard. Yes, her loud bubbly voice can be heard in all its magnanimity as she shouts one word.

"ATTACK!"

P.A.R.T.Y. soldiers charge down towards the Empire soldiers. Rarity turns to grab her gun, but realizes she has no need. The P.A.R.T.Y. soldiers are only attacking the Empire.

"Come on!' Fluttershy yells, "We have to go!"

Rarity turns to follow her, but sees something that makes her stop in her tracks.

He has the same black hair that he always keeps spiked despite Rarity's annoyance.

The same piercing green eyes that only went soft when they looked at her.

The same soft scaly green wings that he is so proud of.

Spike Sparkle, Twilight's half-brother and the love of Rarity's life. He's standing with Pinkie shooting Empire members.

Rarity dimly hears Fluttershy screaming at her to come on.

Spike. Is here. And a member of P.A.R.T.Y.

And then Rarity thinks back to those words he said to her the day of the First Battle.

 _Rarity races through the crowd. Everyone is frantic, trying to choose a side._

 _The day had started out normal. Rarity and her friends were part of a council in Ponyville that oversaw laws. That was when Celestia and Luna had been arguing, and Luna had declared her revolt. The fighting had started in an orderly manner, but that was before P.A.R.T.Y. broke in, turning the place into a madhouse. The people siding with Celestia were boarding a carriage to take them back to Canterlot, where they would be safe._

 _This is the day that Rarity first sees Pinkie in all her demon glory, with her red hair like fire streaming behind her and her blue eyes blazing like hell. Pinkie is terrifying in action. She's never left a survivor behind unless she means to. This is also the day Pinkie makes a name for herself by betraying her friends._

 _Rarity runs through the crowd trying to get out and ran smack dab into someone's chest. It is Spike._

 _"Rarity!" He exclaims happily, "Oh god, I'm happy you're okay!"_

 _They embrace, and Rarity holds on for as long as possible, trying to keep the best thing in her life close._

 _Then his smile drops, "Where do you plan on going?"_

 _"Republic!" Rarity blurts immediately._

 _Then her face fell._

 _"You?" She asked tentatively, using far to casual a word for this immensely important question._

 _Spike looked torn, " I don't know! I want a happy future, and I don't know which will promise me that!"_

 _Rarity sighs, "I want you to come with me, but it's your choice."_

 _Spencer opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, the crowd starts to push them apart._

 _"Spike!" Rarity lunges for his hand grabbing it, holding it desperately._

 _"Rarity! Hold on to me! Just hold on!" Spike cries._

 _Rarity holds his hand as hard as she can. She can feel her grip slipping and desperately tries to strengthen it. Her efforts are in vain, and her hand falls away from his._

 _"Spike!" She calls, tears starting to leak from her eyes, "Don't leave me! You can't leave me!"_

 _"I'll never leave you!" He cries, choking a sob, "I promise!"_

 _I promise._

 _I promise._

 _I promise._

These words have stuck with her since that day. There's not been a day where she hasn't said them over and over again in her brain. They are her mantra when she needs confidence, when she feels alone, when Fluttershy is off in the distant worlds of her own brain. They are her only hope. And it is these words that are in her brain as the bomb goes off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay before I start this chapter, I wanted to make something clear. You can probably already tell that everyone is a human in those story. They have no wings or powers either. However, the dragons still exist, but they're humanoid, and they just look like humans with scales and wings. Also, in this chapter we meet the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I would like to mention that the Mane Six are between the ages of 23-25, Spike is about 20, and the Crusaders are about 15. I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but the idea for Pinkie to have a flamethrower came from Sabotage Valkyrie, because I think a flamethrower is very suitable for Pinkie, though my name for the flamethrower is different. Anyway, thanks for reading my story!**

 _Five months ago_

Sweetie Belle collapses against a tree, panting. Her legs feel like jello, and her lungs ache.

"Can we please stop?" She pleads with her two best friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom sighs, "I suppose it's about time we set up camp."

Sweetie falls to the ground and takes heavy breaths. She has never been one for long-distance walking, though she supposes she really should be better at it by now considering she's been walking for the past five years. Not without rest stops, of course, but she and her friends are runaways, so it's their only choice to walk and walk and walk.

Five years ago, on the day of the First Battle, Sweetie had been separated from her sister in the crowd and confusion. She'd wandered around, lost and confused, calling for somebody, anybody. That was when she'd found Scootaloo and Apple. They'd been crying in a corner, because Twilight had convinced Rainbow and Applejack to leave them behind.

 _"There is no room in the carriage. If we want to get to Canterlot, leave them here."_

With no place else to go, Apple, Sweetie, and Scootaloo had run off and were still running five years later.

Sweetie always wondered what could have possibly made Applejack and Rainbow leave their sisters. It wasn't that they didn't love them, Sweetie had seen evidence if that, so then what was it? Were they thirsting for power and glory? Did they think they were doing the right thing? Or were they just eager to do whatever it took to be favorable in the eyes of Celestia? Sweetie laughs dryly. Sure these five years have changed her and her friends, but Rainbow and Applejack were changed in a single day. Unless, of course, they'd always been like that.

"What'cha thinkin' of," Apple asks, plopping down beside Sweetie.

Sweetie forces her face into a grin.

"Oh nothing!" She says.

She could never tell either of her friends her thoughts about their sisters. It would crush them even more than they already are, like crushing fragments of a rock until there's nothing left but a fine powder that blows away.

"A little help here?" Scootaloo complains, as she struggles to put up the heavy tent they stole a few years ago to avoid sleeping on dirt.

Sweetie laughs, "I'd better go help her."

That night even though her friends are all asleep, Sweetie lies awake staring up at the stars. Everyone is always talking about how staring up at the stars will make you feel small, but Sweetie doesn't feel small. Staring at the stars makes her feel as if she's part of a world that is beautiful. Whenever she's tired of the ugliness of the war, she stares at the stars and remembers that beauty still exists, even if the rest of the world is ugly and cruel.

It was her sister Rarity that first told her to look at the stars. Sweetie remembers the exact day. She'd come home crying from a bad day at school, and her sister had wiped her tears away and taken her up to the roof. She'd told Sweetie to remember that beauty could still exist amid ugliness. The day after, Rarity had seen Sweetie a new dress with the pattern of the night sky, and paid for a moonroof in Sweetie's room, so she could look at the stars every night.

Sweetie feels water trickle onto her shirt and realizes she's crying. She brushes away the tears and buries her head in her pillow. Eventually, she lulls to sleep.

Sweetie jerks up with a start at the sound of voices. She tries to get up but discovers she's already standing. She blinks her eyes open and looks down only to notice her arms and legs bound to a tree by rope. She pulls and struggles against the rope trying to get free. Her efforts are in vain. Someone must be an expert at knot-tying.

"Sweetie! You're awake!" Scootaloo says with relief.

Sweetie turns her head to see Scootaloo and Apple Bloom tied to the tree next to her.

"Wha-What's going on?" Sweetie asks, still straining against the ropes.

"Struggling won't do you any good, sillyhead," A voice chirps.

"That," Apple mutters grimly, "Is what's going on."

Sweetie cranes her neck to look around the tree. The minute she does, her eyes pop open and the first thought that comes to her brain is, "We are screwed."

The forever-infamous terrorist Pinkie Pie skips towards the girls. She is followed by none other than enemy-of-the-state Sunset Shimmer who had tried to steal Twilight's crown and changeling queen Chrysalis who had tried to suck all the love from Equestria. Of course, the infamous flamethrower strapped to Pinkie's back does not go unnoticed.

"The Muffinbaker," Sweetie whispers, partly in awe partly in fear, and she struggles harder.

Pinkie giggles, "Don't worry, little muffin." She pats Sweetie on the head, "I won't use it on you."

"Then why are you here?" Scootaloo asks angrily, "And why with them?" Scootaloo nudges her head condescendingly at Sunset and Chrysalis.

"That's none of your damn business," Sunset glowers angrily.

"Simple. I need love to feed my people. Love comes from bodies. Bodies resist less when they're dead. P.A.R.T.Y kills bodies. There you go," Chrysalis says snarkily.

"As for your first question, we've been keeping an eye on you renegade girls and we've decided that it's time to check for your marks," Pinkie chirps.

"Marks?" Sweetie asks.

"Both side's soldiers are required to have a mark. For the Republic, it's a moon right here," Pinkie pokes Sweetie's ankle. "For the Empire, it's a sun right here," Pinkie pokes the back of Apple's neck.

Pinkie looks at each of their necks and ankles with an electronic eyescope, which allows her to see through any kind of disguise.

"You're clean!" She announces in a chirpy voice.

As she walks away with Sunset and Chrysalis in tow, something inside of Sweetie changes. She doesn't know what it is, but she turns to Scootaloo and Apple and sees that they have the same idea in their minds.

"Wait," Sweetie says.

Pinkie stops.

Sweetie exchanges looks with her friends, "We want to join P.A.R.T.Y."

Pinkie grins her manic grin, "Glad to have you!"

 **The Muffinbaker. I know, stupid. But I figured a ridiculous name would suit Pinkie. In some ways, the Muffinbaker is like Pinkie herself. It seems silly, but is really frightening. Not a while lot happened in this chapter, but I hope you like it anyways. We'll get more action in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to point out that, yes, I have made Spike's last name Sparkle, because everyone in this story will have last names. Rarity's is Belle like Sweetie Belle, and the Apple Family's last name is Apple. I know that is kind of ridiculous (I mean Applejack Apple? Apple Bloom Apple?), but makes a decent amount of sense. I hope you enjoy!**

Twilight makes sure no one is following her before turning down a shadowed hallway. She tiptoes quietly down to the end of it, coming before a door. This door isn't like any others in the palace. This door is worn and faded and peeling and coated with mold, and Twilight swallows the lump of disgust in her throat before pushing it open. The door leads to a dark room with no windows. There are random odds and ends -mostly baby or child paraphernalia- strewn everywhere, such as a pink broken alarm clock, an old Barbie doll, a baby's dress, and a cradle.

"Cadance?" She calls into the dark room.

A figure covered in blankets on a bed sits up.

"Shining is that you? Have you come home?"

Twilight shakes her head, "No Cadance. It's just me. Just Twilight."

"Oh," Cadance lies back down, "When is he coming back?"

Twilight walks over to the bed and sits on a stool next to the bed. She can't bring herself to look at Cadance. Partially because Cadance can spot a lie from a a mile away, -the last time Twilight tried telling Cadance the truth, Twilight had been sent to the hospital with several bad cuts and bruises- and partially because the sight of Cadance makes Twilight dry heave.

Cadance's formerly glorious red hair is matted to her head and greasy. Her skin is sweaty and dirty and covered in acne. Her teeth are yellow or gone. She hasn't showered in five years, and if it weren't for Celestia's special disinfectant that Twilight sprays on Cadance once every while, she'd be covered head to toe in dirt.

"Soon, Cadance, soon," Twilight says.

Cadance smiles, "Oh good. I want him here when the baby is born."

Twilight swallows a lump in her throat and forces a smile, "He will be."

Twilight would never tell her the truth, that Cadance, in her manic days, had stabbed her stomach, killing the baby and wounding herself to the point of near death. Twilight had arranged a C-Section to get rid of the corpse, because Cadance forgot everything she'd done in her manic stage a few weeks after.

Cadance flops back down and pulls the blankets over her head. Twilight knows that's her cue to leave. As quietly as she can, Twilight tiptoes out and shuts the door.

As she walks away, Twilight clenched her fists. She misses Cadance. Even though she's just down the hall from Twilight, she still misses Cadance. She misses her brother too, but she'll never get him back. She hates visiting Cadance. She hates it, because it reminds her if who Cadance used to be and if that day, that horrible day.

The memory comes back in thick abrupt flashbacks.

The horrible revolt from Luna.

The invasion of P.A.R.T.Y.

Shining Armor struggling to climb onto the carriage to safety.

Cadance screaming at him to hurry.

Shining suddenly stopping.

Shining coughing up blood.

Shining falling forward.

A knife sticking out of his back.

Scarlet blood pooling everywhere.

Screaming.

Screaming from her own throat.

The dead stare of Cadance's disbelieving eyes.

Tears from her own eyes.

Cadance slumping to the floor.

Screaming at Shining to wake up and Cadance to snap out of it.

Amidst it all, looking up and seeing her face.

The face of the devil leering at her with its massive head of fiery hair and icy sapphire eyes.

And the sharp sharp memory of the promise Twilight made to herself that day. End the devil. Silence that manic laughter, permanently erase the leering grin, get the image of its face out of Twilight's brain. She will kill Pinkie. She'll do it if it kills her.

 **Sorry the chapter's short and stupid. I'm pretty stressed 'cause of some stuff going on at school, so sorry for the abruptness and uselessness of the chapter. I'm not posting a chapter tomorrow or Sunday, because I'm pretty busy, but this story is now on FiMfiction if you want to check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sweetie is woken up by a bucket of water to the face. She sits up, spitting water out, and turns to shove a grinning brunette against the wall.

"What the hell?" She shouts.

Diamond Tiara grins, "Chrissie told me to wake you up. Now get your lazy ass down to the meeting hall."

Then she stalks off.

Sweetie sighs and follows her. P.A.R.T.Y. really has very sophisticated headquarters. Some of the P.A.R.T.Y. bases, at least the ones Sweetie has been to, are quite less sophisticated, but as far as bases go, you can't beat the headquarters. Fully stocked with the best arsenal of weapons there is, along with elite training facilities, P.A.R.T.Y. Headquarters was far nicer than even the Republic's or the Empire's headquarters. And of course, the plumbing and air-conditioning sure helps.

Sweetie tiptoes into the meeting hall where Pinkie is talking about their latest attack on the Empire at a Manehattan missile shelter and sits down next to Apple and Scootaloo.

"Why are you so late?" Apple whispers.

"Sorry," Sweetie whispers back, "No one woke me up."

Apple smiles apologetically, "Sorry. Scootaloo and I thought you went to visit Spike. That's what Silver Spoon told us."

Sweetie rolls her eyes, "Since when can we trust Silver Spoon?"

"True," Scootaloo says, only half-focused on the conversation, hanging on to Pinkie's every word.

Scootaloo has been the most committed to P.A.R.T.Y. out of the three girls. She keeps up her training, is always asking questions, and is widely considered one of P.A.R.T.Y.'s most promising new recruits. Sweetie does fine, but Apple perhaps doesn't do as fine. Apple is widely considered one of P.A.R.T.Y.'s most promising new cannon fodder.

Apple giggles, "Scootaloo, you practically worship Pinkie. What happened to your days of idolizin' Rainbow?"

Scootaloo whips her head around, "Those days ended when she LEFT ME JUST LIKE APPLEJACK LEFT YOU."

Sweetie sucks in a breath. They have never ever talked about that since the day it happened. It's become and unspoken rule that that topic is off limits.

Apple draws back as if she's been slapped and her eyes widen in hurt.

Scootaloo's eyes soften remorsefully, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it "

"Don't be sorry," Apple says, turning her attention back to Pinkie, "It's true."

This casts a pall over the conversation, and they all focus on Pinkie. After the meeting is over, Apple charges out of the hall before Scootaloo can say a word. Scootaloo looks at her feet.

"She'll be fine," Sweetie says, trying to keep some peace, "She's just a little upset."

"Yeah," Scootaloo says in a flat voice before walking off in the other direction.

Sweetie sighs. These fights between Scootaloo and Apple have been becoming more and more frequent, and they always leave Sweetie with a cloud of gloom over her head.

"Sweets!" A voice calls.

Sweetie brightens. And there's the one person who can always make her day. She turns around and smoothes her hair.

"Spike!" She calls brightly.

He jogs towards her. Sweetie feels her heart pound.

"Pinkie wants to talk to you," he says.

Sweetie feels giddy. She's developed a crush on her sister's boyfriend. No, it's not just a crush, Sweetie loves him. She loves how even though he's Pinkie's second-in-command, he's not cocky. She lives how he calls her Sweets like a cute pet name. She loves his beautiful green eyes like bright emeralds. She loves his crooked smile that flashes rows of sharp dragon teeth. She loves everything about him, and it makes her giddy.

"What about?" She asks.

"I think I'd better let her tell you," he says in a grim voice

Her smile drops.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

He turns away, "You'll see."

Sweetie trots alongside him as they make their way towards Pinkie's office. Despite Spike's somber mood, she relishes in the envious stares of Diamond and Silver as they pass each other. _"That's right, bitches,"_ she thinks _, "Spike likes me more than you."_

When they reach Pinkie's office, Spike opens the door for her. Sweetie feels like she might burst and she marches inside with a big smile on her face. Whatever Pinkie has to tell her can't possibly be that bad. In fact, it could be good! Maybe it's about a promotion! Sweetie has been working really hard and-

Sweetie stops dead in her tracks. Next to her, Spike's eyes moisten.

Because lying there, on a cot, is a sleeping girl. A girl that Sweetie knows all too well. A girl that Spike knows almost as well. Lying on the cot is Sweetie's sister, Spike's girlfriend, Rarity Belle.

Sweetie opens her mouth to try and say something, but she can't find the words. Spike looks as if he might cry.

"Sorry I'm late!" Pinkie chirps, "I see you've seen the surprise!"

"Wh-what the hell, Pinkie? Is she okay? What happened?" Sweetie asks.

She looks back at Rarity and sees something she didn't notice anymore. Dread fills her stomach, and she feels like she might throw up.

"Oh god, what happened to her leg? Is that a prosthetic?" Sweetie gapes in horror.

"Calm down, she's just fine," Pinkie answers.

"Just fine?" Sweetie screams incredulously, "JUST FINE?! SHE'S MISSING HER FUCKING LEG!"

"Calm down, Sweetie. I'm going to wake her up in exactly five minutes, and I can't have her woken up a second before. It's just enough time for her tranquilizers to take effect so when she wakes up, she's not totally catatonic," Pinkie answers.

Sweetie lowers her voice, "I still deserve answers. I'm her sister."

"She was there with the Republic when we went to kill the Empire's soldiers there," Pinkie answers, "Fluttershy blew up the place, but Rarity didn't get out in time, so we rescued her and brought her here."

Spike has indeed started to cry, and Sweetie feels a stab of jealousy in her stomach. She shakes off the feeling as soon as it comes. She has no room for jealousy. Her sister is alive and here and Sweetie hasn't seen her since the day of the First Battle.

Five minutes later, Pinkie shakes Rarity awake. Rarity blinks her eyes open.

"Wh-where am I?" She asks, disoriented.

"P.A.R.T.Y. Headquarters!" Pinkie shrieks in a bright voice that makes Sweetie's eardrums hurt.

Rarity winces, starts awake, and sits up hurriedly, "Wh-what? What happened? Where's Fluttershy? Did they succeed in blowing up the shelter?"

"Weeeell," Pinkie says, drawing out the vowel, "Here's the shortened version."

Pinkie takes a deep breath and spits out everything rapidly, "You saw Spike and went all loopy and then Shy activated those bombs and you were all loopy and Shy was all like, 'Rarity! Come on!' And you were all like, 'I'mma be loopy!" And so the bombs went off and also sorry but they blew your leg off but it's okay because we gave you an awesome replacement and you won't even have to learn to walk again, that's how awesome it is and Shy and the other Republicans are all alive and safe so it's all good right?"

Rare stares at Pinkie for a moment, processing the information. When it does process, she looks down at her leg and almost faints. Spike steps forward involuntarily. Rarity looks up and finally notices him.

"Spike!" She springs up from her bed and runs into his waiting arms. Spike wraps his arms around her and kisses her. Soon, they're giggling and smiling as if they were in high school. Sweetie feels a jealous pinch on her stomach.

Rarity notices Sweetie, and a ginormous smile crosses her face

"Sweetie!" She exclaims.

And in that moment, all jealousy is forgotten. Sweetie rushes towards her sister and almost knocks her over with a hug. As Sweetie hugs her sister, the only things that cross her mind are that her sister is here and warm and alive and Sweetie is happy. Truly happy.

Spike tugs Rarity's arm, "Come on! I want to show you around!"

Rarity laughs and leans into him as they walk off. Once again, Sweetie feels a stab of jealousy. Rarity's been gone for five years, and Sweetie's been with Spike that whole time! Sweetie deserves Spike more than Rarity and- no! Sweetie buries the feeling of jealousy in her stomach. Spike belongs to Rarity, and he always will.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Fluttershy screams, punching the walls over and over again.

Fluttershy doesn't cuss or yell much and is very fair-tempered, so for the people witnessing this, it's very unnerving. It takes both Fluttershy's friends Cheese Sandwich and Soarin Wonderbolt to calm down her down.

"Fluttershy, calm down," Soarin says, sitting Fluttershy down on a bench.

"We will find Rarity," Cheese consoles.

"Unless she's DEAD!" Fluttershy screams.

She's already lost Pinkie, Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow. She can't lose Rarity too.

Soarin and Cheese fall silent.

Fluttershy sighs, "I know. Not helping. I'm just saying, she could be."

Fluttershy sees the pity in their eyes and clenched her fists. She doesn't need pity. She's no longer weak and little like she used to be.

"I gotta go," she stands up and storms away.

Fluttershy runs outside and sits on the floor, collapsing in sobs.

"Flutter?" A soft voice asks.

She looks up and, despite herself, smiles, "Mac."

Mac is her best friend besides Rarity. He's always there to listen and brighten up her day with his relentless optimism. He always sees the good in people and is probably the kindest person on the planet. Fluttershy is so glad she has him as a friend.

Mac smiles back, his dimples deepening and his warm green eyes brightening, and sits beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asks, wiping her tears away, "Is it Rarity?"

Fluttershy's smile drops, and she starts to cry again. Mac says nothing and just enfolds her into an embrace. Once she's calmed down, Mac pulls back a little.

"Now do you want to tell me?"

Fluttershy wipes her tears away, "I-I just... I can't lose another friend. I'd fall apart if she was dead."

"She won't be dead. Rarity's a smart girl and she can hold her own," Mac says.

His eyes focus on Fluttershy, "As for losing your friends, I think there'll always be a part in your other four friends that will always care for you. There's always a part in a person that never fails to care for people."

"Can you say that about people like Pinkie and Twilight?" Fluttershy asks.

Mac smiles shyly, his blond hair flopping in his eyes, "I think everyone has a good side. No matter how deep the good in someone is buried, it can still come out. Everyone has a chance, even if you yourself don't believe you do."

A shadow crosses his face.

"You're thinking about Applejack again, aren't you?" Fluttershy asks, "It's not your fault that she sided with the Empire, and I hate seeing you blame yourself."

Mac shakes his head and tries to put a smile on his face, "This isn't about me. It's about you. This conversation us about your feelings not mine."

"But-" Fluttershy starts.

"No," Mac shakes his head, "Your problems are more important to me than mine."

He drapes an arm around her shoulders, and she leans into him gratefully. And so they sit there, in comfortable silence, watching the sunset, grateful to the gods that they have each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow skulks down a dark hallway, hands stuffed in her pockets, and slumps to the floor, brushing tears off her cheeks. Ugh! Goddamnit, she hates crying. It's totally not cool to cry, and yet, Rainbow has found herself crying at least twenty percent more in the last two weeks. All because of him. Flash Sentry, her boyfriend.

He's cheated on her. Again. With Twilight. Again.

How many times has he done this? Ten? Twelve? Rainbow has lost count. And each time, he begs for forgiveness, she grants it to him, and not two days later, she'll catch him with Twilight again. She knows she should've broken it off with Flash by now, but she just can't. She loves him too much, and each time, she tries to convince herself that it's the last time he will cheat. She's always wrong.

Rainbow sighs, leaning her head against the wall, trying to stem the flow of tears. She hates this. She hates herself for always crawling back to Flash when he calls. She hates herself because she can't be mad at him. She's all set for spending the rest of her day just lying here, crying, when she hears a noise like glass breaking and an anguished scream. Starting up, she runs towards the noise.

The sound leads her to a pantry deep down in this hallway. Nobody uses this pantry anymore. That's why Rainbow always comes to this hallway to cry. So what's going on? The door is slightly ajar, and Rainbow peeks into the room. What she sees makes her blood curdle.

Twilight is lying on the floor, covered in blood and broken glass. Celestia is standing above her, holding a blood-stained broken glass bottle, her face devoid of emotion.

"You failed to stop the Republic at the missile shelter, Twilight," Celestia says.

Them she brings the sharp edges of the bottle down on Twilight. Twilight lets out an anguished scream that chills Rainbow's spine. Celestia raises the bottle and brings it down again and again and again. Blood splatters over the walls and floor. The bottle comes down again and again. Twilight is knocked against the floor, her hair and clothes matted in blood. Rainbow feels a sick feeling in her stomach, and yet she can't look away. She can't do anything.

"I-I'm sorry," Twilight chokes out, "I deserve far harsher punishment for what I've done. I don't deserve your mercy. I don't deserve your love."

Love? Mercy? Rainbow feels as if she will throw up. It's sickening how Celestia must have manipulated Twilight.

Celestia smiles a cold empty smile and bends down to softly kiss Twilight.

Rainbow feels her heart break. She sees the elation and adoration on Twilight's face, and she also sees the empty bored look on Celestia's, and it just breaks her heart.

"You won't fail me again," Celestia states harshly.

"Of course!" Twilight says eagerly.

Rainbow decides she's seen enough and she leaves. It's only once she's completely out of the hallway that the irony of the whole thing settles in. Flash may have been dragging her on a string, but he doesn't even know that Twilight has been dragging him on one as well. And Twilight may be dragging Flash, but she's being dragged along by Celestia, albeit in a much darker way.

She sighs, reveling in the irony of it all. She walks out of the dark hallway, a sort of numbness creeping inside of her. She's already decided she won't tell Applejack. It's got nothing to do with her anger towards Twilight. Rainbow just doesn't want to feel the wrath of Celestia.

As she walks away, she happens to run into Flash.

"Rainbow! Babe! Listen! I'm so sorry, and it won't happen again. I promise," he calls to her.

Rainbow can tell he expects her to accept.

Before she'd seen Twilight and Celestia in the pantry, Rainbow would have accepted, missing him too much to care. Now, she laughs. A twisted laugh at the irony of it all. At the irony and the foolishness of falling in love. All love does is break you. It breaks your soul. How many times as Flash broken her? Celestia broken Twilight? And even though he doesn't know it, Twilight has broken Flash. The laughs slip dryly through her lips, and without a word, she turns and leaves with a sense of pride. Screw love. Screw men. Screw everybody. Rainbow's an admiral in the army, goddamn it. She does whatever the hell she wants and she won't let anyone tell her otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8

Sweetie punches her pillow and buries her face in it, letting out a scream.

"Whoa, Sweetie," Scootaloo says, "What's up with you?"

"Is this about Rarity and Spike?" Apple chimed in, "'Cause there ain't nothin' you can do about that."

"Apple, you're making her feel worse," Scootaloo glowers.

"Better than givin' her false hope," Apple retorts, "A real friend wouldn't do that."

"Oh yeah?" Scootaloo glares, "Well a real friend would cheer her friends up and help them."

"A real friend does what's best for her friend."

"A real friend does what they can to help her friend.

"Well, a real friend-"

"Guys! Shut up!" Sweetie screams, "Neither of you is making me feel better! So get over whatever stupid thing you have against each other, because it's not helping anyone!"

Both girls get quiet and sit down on their bunks.

"Sorry," they mutter.

Sweetie sighs, "Okay. Yes, it's about Spike and Rarity. I just don't understand what she has that I don't! Looks? I've got to be at least five times prettier than her. She's a brunette! Everyone likes blondes better, right? Is it brains? Well, Rarity definitely never had any of those. And it's definitely not her strength, because look who just got her leg blown off. I don't get it!"

Sweetie flops back onto her pillow.

"Well, I think that Spike is really missin' out, but there are a whole lot more fish in the sea!" Apple says.

"Well, I think that Sweetie totally has a right to go for him," Scootaloo snarls.

"Well, I think you shouldn't backstab your sisters like that," Apple growls.

"Oh, like Applejack did to you? Because as far as I recall, at least Rainbow wanted to help me. Applejack didn't bat any eye when she had to leave you," Scootaloo snaps.

Apple's face falls, "Great. Real nice. Thanks so much."

Tears prick in the corners of her eyes. Scootaloo softens.

"Apple, I-"

"Will you all just shut up?!" Sweetie screams.

Why can't she just have one measly day where everyone listens to her problems? This was about her! Why couldn't anyone understand how important this was to her?

"Yes, Applejack left you! Yes, Rainbow left you! We've been over this! So can you just stop bitching about your problems and listen to me?!" Sweetie screams.

Apple and Scootaloo stop what they're doing and face her, their faces stony cold. Without a word, they turn and leave the cabin.

Sweetie sighs, "Wait-"

But before she can get a word in, Apple and Scootaloo are gone. Sweetie groans. Could this day get any worse?

"Sweets!" A familiar voice calls.

Sweetie almost screams. It just did.

Spike casually strolls into the room. He smiles.

"Hey!" He says cheerily, "Your sister told me to get you. She's out in the back."

Sweetie musters a smile, "Okay."

On the walk to Rarity, Sweetie must've looked upset, because Spike looks at her and asks her what's wrong.

"Oh nothing!" Sweetie says brightly, trying to look happy.

Spike stops walking, "No something's wrong."

Sweetie shrugs and starts walking again. Spike catches up to her.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" He asks.

Sweetie walks faster, "No."

"Yeah, it totally is."

"No, it's not."

"You can tell me!"

"It's nothing!"

"Come on."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Just tell me!"

"Okay fine!" Sweetie explodes, "Its a boy!"

"What did he do you?" Spike says angrily, "Did he hurt you?"

Sweetie smiles despite herself, "No. He just... he doesn't feel the same way about me."

Spike smiles, "Change his mind. Sweetie, you're pretty, smart, strong, and a great friend. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Sweetie is positive that he looks right in her eyes as he says this. Her breath catches.

"You think?" She breathes.

Spike opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, a voice rings out.

"Guys!"

Sweetie turns her head. It's Rarity. The sweet feeling in Sweetie's stomach turns sour. Spike turns towards Rarity too, and he brightens.

"Rare!" He waves.

Sweetie fakes a smile, "Hi."

"Thanks for bringing her!" Rarity smiles.

"Have fun," Spike smiles and walks off.

Rarity loops her arm through Sweetie's, "I thought we could take a walk and catch up!"

"Yeah!" Sweetie musters up excitement.

But as Rarity talks, Sweetie isn't listening. She felt something. She felt something between her and Spike. She knows it. And tonight, she will finally tell him how she feels.


	9. Chapter 9

Rarity bounces as she walks to Spike's cabin. She hasn't been this happy in a long while. Faith is safe, and Rarity's found her sister and her boyfriend. That morning, Spike had said that he had a surprise for her and had invited her to come to his cabin to see. Rarity feels giddy from the anticipation, and in the last stretch to reach Spike's cabin, she practically leaps.

When she reaches the cabin, she pushes opens the door and skips inside. She's about to call for him, when she hears a voice that, quite suspiciously indeed, is not Spike's. Said voice is also, equally suspiciously, female.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while, but I guess I never had the courage," the feminine voice says, "I... I love you! Like, a lot! I have for a while!"

Rarity's heart freezes, and her blood boils. She races inside his room, but what she sees makes her stop in her tracks.

It's Spike. Kissing her sister. And she's kissing him back. It takes a second for what's going on to register in her mind, but once it has, the realization hits Rarity like a rock of betrayal, anger, and sadness.

"Nice surprise," Rarity comments snarkily.

Spike and Sweetie pull apart.

"Rarity!" Sweetie squeaks.

"Wait Rarity-" Spike starts, but before he can finish, Rarity has flipped him off and sauntered out the door.

Once she's out, Rarity collapses on the ground and waits for the tears to come. They never do. She waits for the long hard clench of sadness, but it never comes. She waits for the deep-seated feeling of anger, but it never shows up. All she feels is numbness. Pure cold numbness.

It is in this numb stupor, that Rarity gets up and starts walking. To where, she doesn't know. She wonders why she doesn't feel anything. Before the war, she would have snapped and started crying. Before the war, something like this would have killed her inside. But now? Rarity mostly feels empty. A sort of empty numbness with no emotion. Rarity wonders if that means she doesn't truly love Spike. Rarity doesn't have the answer to that question, and yet somehow, she doesn't care. Not even the thought of Spike fills her with any emotion at all. She supposes that she never really did love him. And somehow, she's okay with that.

Rarity stops walking to realize that she is in front of a weapons shelter. She walks inside, still having no idea why she's here. She walks over to a row of guns and picks one up. She holds it in her hands, the metal as cold and lifeless as she feels.

"Hey, you can't be in here," a voice calls to her.

Rarity snaps her head towards the voice. It's coming from some poor, skinny, freckled boy, far younger than Rarity. Without even thinking, Rarity raises the gun and fires. The boy falls to the floor like a broken doll.

Rarity stares at the bleeding corpse and something lights in her stomach. Not remorse... but glee. That was... fun. Oh so very fun. Fun to watch someone bleed out, knowing that fear of you is the last thing they'll ever know. A smile creeps onto her face. The smile widens. It widens until it's a full laugh. Rarity throws her head back and laughs and cackles with glee.

She's still laughing when she turns to pick out some more guns and knives. She still laughing when she leaves the weapons shelter. She's still laughing when she exits P.A.R.T.Y. grounds. She's still laughing when she gets to the woods outside. She's always the victim, always the one people inflict pain on. Now it's her turn to be the one to inflict pain. It's time for some fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Applejack holds tight to her boyfriend Trenderhoof's hand as they walk through the castle gardens. It's one of their typical Sunday dates, and if Applejack wasn't Applejack, she'd be enjoying it.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Huh?" Applejack asks.

"You seem a little... tense," he says.

"Oh," she responds, "I guess it's just the Republic's getting stronger."

Trender stops walking. "Well, I know what you need to de-stress," he says in a flirty voice.

"And what's that?" Applejack says in what she hopes is a convincing and equally flirty voice.

Trender smiles, leans in, and presses his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. Applejack smiles and kisses him back, winding her arms around his neck. It's a picture-perfect sappy love story at its best. If it was another girl kissing Trender, and Applejack took a picture, she would have said that they were a perfect couple, the epitome of love.

But pictures only reveal so much.

When people ask her about Trender, she always says she needs him. They ooh and ah over this answer, but they don't know how literal and how far from what they think the meaning is. She can't tell a lie. She can't say she loves him. She doesn't love him, desire him, or even like him, but she does need him. She needs to feel wanted and loved. She needs to know that people feel for her, even though she's incapable of feeling even the slightest emotion towards anyone but herself.

"I love you," Trender murmurs against her lips.

She smiles and kisses him harder. He never seems to notice that she's never once told him that she loves him back. As mentioned, she can't tell a lie.

And elsewhere in the same castle, Rainbow dances around her room for the first time in years. She has music turned up and her windows open. She picks up a picture of her and Flash and whips it out the window as she spins around. The picture flies out the window and lands in a pile of Flash memorabilia already thrown out the window. Rainbow whips an assortment of other objects out the window too. Gifts, pictures, memories, all thrown out her window. She hasn't felt this happy in far too long.

She keeps digging through her stuff, looking for more things to throw out, when she notices the picture. She thinks it's a picture of her and Flash until she lifts it up. When she does, her smile fades. She stares at the picture for a long while before angrily chucking it at the wall.

And very far away in the Republic, Fluttershy sits in the ground, leaning into Mac's shoulder.

"I'm a bad friend, aren't I," she says.

"What makes you say that?"

"I still haven't found Rarity! I mean, she's my best friend, and I still haven't found her! I'm a terrible friend!"

Mac turns to face her and grips her shoulders, "Don't say that. I mean, Don't you know how great you are? You're soft and sweet and gentle and you're like a fairy in a way. All graceful and flowy and filled with light. You light up the lives of everyone you know. Flutter, you light up my life. You're perfect and amazing and you're like an angel that's too good for this dirty world."

Fluttershy giggles, "That's sweet. You really think so?"

"I do!" Mac says.

Flutter looks in his eyes for any trace of a lie, but she only sees pure truth and honest belief. She lucky, she thinks, to have such an amazing friend.

She lies back down on his shoulder and hums contentedly, "Thank you."

And elsewhere in the Republic, Soarin' sits on his bed holding a picture in his hand, staring at it. It's his favorite picture, and he looks at it almost every day. It's of her. Rainbow. The first and last girl he will ever love. He took this particular picture. It's of one of their many dates to the fro-yo place near her house. In it, she's wrinkling her nose, her tongues stuck out at him, her brown eyes twinkling playfully. God, he misses her. But he knows in his heart that she doesn't miss him and that hurts him all the more.

He remembers every detail of their relationship. He'd first met her when she was trying out for the Wonderbolts, Equestria's national track team. She'd gotten in to the team, and he'd immediately liked her. He'd like her spunk, her fire, her determination, everything. He'd finally kissed her after they'd won the international championship, and they'd started dating. He remembers buying an apartment together and having a blast living together. And of course, Soarin' remembers the decline of their relationship. He remembers his many nights coming home late and drunk. Her remembers the night she got fed up with him and kicked him out. He remembers missing her every day after.

And so Soarin' lets himself dream. Dream of her. He fingers the picture. He has it on him at all times. It's a picture of a dream. A dream that will never be reality. He know it isn't healthy to hang on to a dream. A memory, but he can't persuade himself to look at any of the girls in the Republic.

He's tried. He's tried so hard. He'll romance a new girl practically every day, trying to convince himself that he could love this girl if he tried. He tries, and when he fails, he tries harder, kisses her harder, romances her harder. And every time he does, he is numb, and he pushes it all the way until the next morning, he'll wake with a girl in his bed and a numbness in his heart.

The playboy of the Republic. That's what they call him these days. The girls are all warned to stay from him, but each one takes a look at his blue eyes and his black hair and falls right into his arms. They all do. If only Rainbow would fall the way they all do.

"Soarin'?"

Soarin' turns to look, thinking for one ridiculous moment that it's Rainbow calling for him, but it isn't. It's Fluttershy. Soarin' tries not to feel disappointed.

Fluttershy's eyes drop down to the picture in his hands, and he hastily stuffs it in his pocket. She looks up at him with a pitiful look. Sam clenches his fists. He can't stand that look. He hates her pity

"What did you need?" He asks, a bit harsher than he needed.

"Oh yeah," Fluttershy says, "Luna wants to see us."

Soarin' sighs, pats his pocket to make sure that the picture is in there, and follows Fluttershy out the door.

And once again, in Celestia's castle, Twilight lies in the floor of a cellar, covered in bruises.

"This is what happens when you disappoint me, Twilight," Celestia says, bringing her hand down on Twilight's cheek again, "I asked you to capture this new murderer that's been killing Empire soldiers weeks ago."

"I'm sorry!" Twilight squeaks, "Just give me one more chance! I won't fail again!"

Celestia stops hitting Twilight and smiles gently, "I'm a merciful person. You have one week."

Twilight sighs in relief, "Thank you!"

Celestia bends down to kiss Twilight, "Don't fail me."

Twilight practically skips out if the cellar, giddy form the kiss. The minute she's out, she starts calling her best men in her communicator to organize troops.

She must catch and kill this murderer. She's the woman for the job, she knows it. Why? Because, Twilight knows this murderer better than anyone. Yes, Twilight knows well, very well. This murderer is Rarity Belle.


	11. Announcement

Just a brief announcement that this story is going on hiatus until further notice. I'm stumped creatively, and I think I need to pursue other projects before I can return to this one. Thank you.


End file.
